Arigato, Karin
by Random-tan
Summary: Another oneshot ;D This time, it's from Himeka's point of view during the costume cafe while she tries to impress the boy she likes...


**Yo~ After a brief period of complete boredom, I decide to go write another oneshot~ It's way shorter than my other one though, by nearly...600 words text wise. Not including the A/N O-o  
**

**So this one is from KCK Volume 2-3. It's in first-person, from Himeka's point of view. It's about her struggles to impress the one she likes at the costume cafe~**

**. I kind of hate the beginning though. **

**Oh well. xP**

**All comments welcome, including flames.  
**

**~Random-tan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or any of Koge-Donbo's characters. . Obviously.**

**

* * *

  
**

I plunged my hand into the mess of paper scraps inside the box, and pulled one out. _Number 23_, the slip read. Sensei handed me a peach-colored cloth lump. "Here, Kujyou-san," she said. I thanked her, and then took a look at my costume. My heart leaped happily.

It was a sumo-san costume. I had always wanted to try out one of these! Quickly, I changed out of my school uniform and waddled off in my costume. "Karin-chan!" I called, catching sight of my friend. "Look-!!"

She turned around, and her eyes widened. "Hi-Himeka-chan! What is that?"

"Sumo-san!" I replied cheerfully. "I really wanted to try this!" I ran around in the fat sumo-san suit, the loose cloth sagging about with my movements. I ran off in the other direction, determined to go and find my cousin. "Kazune-chan!"

I found him coming out of the locker room, wearing a set of bunny ears. "Kazune-chan! Look, look!"

"Himeka! What is that you're wearing?" He asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Sumo-san! See, see! Dosu-koi!"

Kazune-chan narrowed his eyes. "It looks weird," he remarked.

"Eh?" I stopped, thinking I had not heard right. "What did you say, Kazune-chan?"

"It looks weird," he repeated. "It's really weird, Himeka. I can't believe you didn't go back to Sensei and ask for a different one."

_He said it was weird_. The world seemed to be collapsing, the hallway swaying. "I-I've got to go!" I cried, and ran blindly to the girls' locker room. I threw myself through the door, where I immediately stripped myself of the Sumo-san suit. Tears trickled out of my eyes, and fell onto the sumo suit. I stuffed it blindly into my locker, and ran out of the school, towards home.

Once I got home, I clicked open the door and shut it. Q-chan was out shopping, and I was alone in the house. I tearfully went up the stairs, and collapsed on my bed. But I barely had a moment's peace before I heard the turn of the front door.

_No! Kazune-chan!_ I rushed out of my room. _Somewhere to hide, somewhere to hide..._ I saw Q-chan's cleaning closet. _This'll have to do_. I dove into the jumble of buckets and mops, not caring that a dirty rag landed on my head. There, I collapsed my head into my hands and began to cry again.

_Why was it weird? I liked that sumo-san costume. Kazune-chan...How come he said it was weird? _Suddenly, bitterness and jealously filled me. _Why couldn't I have gotten Karin-chan's costume? Hers was so cute…and looked almost just like Kazune-chan's! Even getting Miyon-chan's or Yuuki-kun's would have been better!_

Just thinking those thoughts made me cry even harder. I heard footsteps, and instinctively shrank away. But it wasn't the face I was expecting; it was Karin-chan. "Ha..." I whimpered, facing her with my tearstained face.

"Himeka-chan!" she cried, looking shocked. "You were here all along! What's wrong?"

"UU..." I moaned, crying even more.

"Himeka-chan?" she asked, looking concerned. "What happened to you? If there's anything I can do, I'll be glad to help."

"U~~~" I moaned again. "Weird..."

"Eh?" Karin-chan tilted her head, confused.

"I showed it to the person I liked...he said it was weird...that sumo-san costume..."

"Ah, that one..."

"I thought it would be interesting," I continued. "But he said it was _weird_. It's just as I thought...I wonder if a normal costume would be better...for me..." I then collapsed into a sob again, burying my face into my skirt.

"Himeka-chan," Karin-chan said softly. We were both quiet for a moment. I thought _She's probably just pitying me...she won't do anything for me, will she?_

"Himeka-chan!" Karin-chan suddenly stood up, and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to tilt my head up to look at her. "Himeka! Let's switch!!"

"Eh?!"

"Wah! Himeka, you look so cute!" Miyon-chan commented. "It really suits you-yo!!"

"A-Arigato!" I said.

"This costume suits me too, right?" Karin-chan asked Miyon-chan. She laughed.

"Haha, you look very funny-yo~"

"Himeka!" I turned around at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Kazune-chan!"

My cousin surveyed me. "This is your costume, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Hee...It looks good on you!" Kazune-chan commented.

I turned a pale shade of pink. "Ehm...eheh..."

"I'm really happy that you found a better costume for yourself, Himeka!" Kazune-chan added. "It's much better."

"Ah..." Thankfully, Kazune-chan turned away and began arguing with Karin-chan. I stepped out to the hallway to hide the blush that was spreading across my face.

I was so happy. Right now, I felt like anything horrible could happen in the world right now and I could still feel good. Kazune-chan thought the costume was better for me, and he didn't think me weird.

_Arigato, Karin-chan. _

_

* * *

_**xP How was it? I thought it was kind of cheesy, again, but I'm lazy. Once again. I have better things to do. Like complete my homework. x.x**

*** Dosukoi is a sumo exclamation.**

**~Random-tan.  
**


End file.
